The Darkness that Saved or Destroyed the Girl
by You'll think I'm crazy
Summary: Adara, a Demigod daughter of Apollo, hears rumours about Mt. Ebbot and is led on a journey that may cure her bitterness against the world. But only time will tell as she hates any and all monsters... Will she let her bitterness rule over and kill all monsters that get in her way? Or will she realize that fighting isn't necessary and end her spite to save these monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I am Adara, Daughter of Apollo

Just two months ago I had learned that, although I've been dealing with monsters for three years, since my mom died when I was ten. At Camp Half blood where I live now, I can't tell what their priorities are, to fight monsters, or let them live among us.

I didn't ask to be a Demigod, or to be daughter of a jerk, or even to live at Camp Half Blood. Yet here I am. I hate it here.

I heard rumor that there was a mountain that no one ever returned from, Mt. Ebott. It had been bugging me ever since I heard about it, whatever was up there, keeping people from coming back, I wanted to face it, and end it's tyranny.

My mom was fourteen years older than me, whenever I asked her about having a kid so young, she said that she was depressed and immature, that she'd learned from her mistakes now, and she was still glad that she had me. She always talked about dad with distaste, she said he was selfish and arrogant and handsome and a jerk. Since I was five, I knew that _I_ had to protect my mom from creeps. She was beautiful, and nice, she wanted to be a nurse, but she couldn't go to medical school because she didn't have the money… she lived on her own with me, we were poor, and she was beautiful. No man on earth deserved her, and she said that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So one day, she went to work at the shifty fast food joint that I hated, I begged and begged her not to go, but she went anyway. When she didn't come home that night I got worried, I left home to try to make my way from memory to the joint she worked at, since it wasn't far, it was pretty easy, but when I got there… the place was taped off and surrounded by police cars…

A police officer saw me and tried to explain that my mom was dead and her boss was a crazy psychopath who had gone completely insane and killed her, he said that I needed to come with him to a new home, but I ran. I ran and ran as fast and as far as I could, crying my eyes out, until I was finally exhausted.

But then I saw something horrifying. It was a boy, a couple of years older than me, his chest had a huge claw mark across it, and it was steaming. He lie on the ground, dead. A bow lying not to far from him, a ripped quiver by his side, there were multiple arrows in good condition stuck in trees or lying on the ground, but most of them were broken. I decided to pick up my findings, I wanted to do something about the boy, but the only thing I could think of was to call the police. So I did nothing, I ran home to grab a backpack and clothes and other things needed to survive.

I stayed with a few people, let them think they took me in, then when they were no use to me anymore I snuck out in the night, this was a dangerous path though… I had to constantly find or make disguises because I was on the news almost all the time.

When I turned thirteen, less people were willing to take me in, I wasn't as "cute" anymore… people thought I was only trouble. Ah, but you might be wondering about the monsters, the chicken girls and demon dogs, crazy sample ladies. I've seen it all, and I found out that only certain metals worked against them, this weird bronze and gold stuff, and silver.

Later I ran into a goat boy who took me to a summer camp where they teach special kids how to kill the monsters under your bed.

After hearing about Mt. Ebott, I knew I had to find out what was going on up there. Some people said it was monsters, I've dealt with monsters before, so if that's it, it shouldn't be a problem. But if it's a cyclops… that could be a bit more of a problem, but I'm still sure I could handle it! In fact, I snuck out of Camp Half blood and I'm almost at the top of the mountain! Interestingly enough, I've run into zero monsters, but I don't want to celebrate early. I readied my bow and quiver (which thanks to CHB was fully stocked) ready for what I was about to encounter at the top of the mountain. All I could see was a hole… is that seriously it? No one ever returned EVER, because they fell down a pit? A fricken pit! I got a little closer and looked down, it was pitch black. I dropped an arrow down and I couldn't hear it hit the ground. Ok… so a very deep pit, but I'm still surprised no one could avoid it. I shone my flashlight on the walls of the pit, for as far down as my flashlight could reach they seemed to not stray far from the opening. I got out my rope and tied it to a nearby tree, with the remaining end I harnessed myself, I got ready to jump into the pit.

What? I needed to find out what all the fuss was about. I just hope this pit doesn't lead straight down to hell…

I jumped, for a while I fell freely, but then with horror, I heard my rope snap.

 **(A/N) Hello! You reached the end of this very small chapter! Congrats! Anyways, this is my first story I've attempted to write… so sorry if the past and present tense is confusing… You can tell me if my use of commas is too excessive xD I just use them for effect, for when there is a pause in the dialog but the sentence isn't over. ANYWAYS! This authors note has become to long! Goodbye! And have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! I would just like to acknowledge a review,**

 **DiamondBrickZ, I actually read your review after I had already written the chapter! So while I did try split some things up, it would've been hard for me to enter new dialog. But thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! I will definitely try to put more background and personality into Adara as the story progresses.**

 **Thank you for reading! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Fallen Down

When I woke up, I found myself lying in a bed of flowers with my arrow that I had dropped earlier sticking out of the flowers next to me. Amazingly, I had no major injuries, just a headache. I mean, the flowers explain why I didn't hear my arrow…

The light streaming through the pit above me told me that I had been passed out all night.

I gathered all of my resources, my bow, my quiver with half of the arrows spilled over the flower bed, my flashlight, and two thirds of my rope, it had definitely been cut. My backpack, with all of my food and first aid equipment, was nowhere to be found.

I wondered who cut my rope, I was positive it had been cut, it was too clean for it to have snapped.

I stood up the rest of the way, my legs ached, but I decided to try and walk it off.

When I walked around a corner I found a flower on a patch of grass, not just any flower, this one had a face… and just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder… The flower saw me and winked. "Howdy!" The flower _said_. A fricken talking flower, sure I've seen weirder, but this was different.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha?"

I squinted at the flower then touched the back of my head, had I hit it?

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey continued. I began to regain my senses, then took out my bow and arrow and pointed it at the flower.

"Look, I don't know what you are, but you're different to any monster I've ever seen, so I'd advise you'd stay out of my way. I won't hesitate to kill you if there ever comes a need." I glared at the flower, daring it to challenge me. At first the flower looked shocked, then it just smiled.

"Oh! I was going to show you how things work around here…" A possessed looking smile came upon the flowers face. "But it looks like you already know!" And with that, the flower just disappeared into the ground.

I lowered my bow, gawking at the place where the flower had been. But then I heard footsteps, I quickly brought up my bow again, ponting where I heard the noise. To my surprise, I didn't see a human, I saw a… humanoid… goat...? Thingy...? I didn't let my guard down, I pointed my bow straight at the goat thingy, it looked shocked.

"Now, now, child…" The goat started. "There will be no need for fighting, I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."

I didn't lower my bow. "What kind of a monster are you?" I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "I've never seen any monster like you, or the flower…"

The goat looked shocked. "You mean you've seen monsters before?"

"Of course I've seen monsters! It's like I can't get away from them!" I raised my hands in exasperation. "I climbed Mt. Ebott to see what threat was keeping everyone from ever coming back… I somehow doubt it was you… or was it?" I pointed my bow back at Toriel.

"No, child! I don't want to hurt you. Come, let me guide you through the catacombs." The goat, or Toriel, whatever, walked up to the door and waited for me.

I clenched my bow, then lowered it. "Fine." I said through clenched teeth. "I'll go with you… for now…"

Toriel the goat lady, led me through a puzzle and explained that the RUINS are full of puzzles that would need to be solved.

In the next room, there were two obviously labeled switches that I pulled to make some spikes go down.

The next room was a smaller one with nothing but a training dummy in the side of the room.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you." Toriel started. "You will need to be prepared for this situation."

I looked at her. "Do you think I don't know how to fight? I have three years of experience, I don't need you to show me how."

"Oh, no!" Toriel exclaimed. "I don't want you to fight the dummy, just talk to it! If you encounter any monsters you will go into a FIGHT with them, strike up a friendly conversation, stall them enough and I will come and end the battle."

I stared at the dummy, she didn't seriously expect me to talk to it did she?

I opened my mouth but said nothing, then the dummy just _left,_ I'm not joking! It literally just flew away!

Toriel stared in disbelief and disturbance at the place where the dummy once stood…

In the NEXT room! I ran into a frog, at the size of the frog, I instinctively reached towards my bow, but then I looked towards Toriel, I didn't know why, but I didn't want to upset her, so I did something stupid. "Uh, hey? You look very… frog like… today…?" I did what Toriel told me to…

The frog seemed flattered, and confused as if it didn't understand me, then I guess Toriel noticed, she came over and gave the frog a death glare, and it left.

I followed her to this huge platform covered in spikes. "This is the puzzle but…" Toriel said. "Here, take my hand for a moment." She reached out her hand for me to take it.

I did.

What? Sure, she's a monster, but she's different… and besides, I won't let my guard down, so if she were to attack me? She'd regret it…

Toriel walked towards the spikes, I got ready to let go in case she tried to throw me on top of them, but the spikes just went down as she stepped near them, I very reluctantly followed her over the spikes to the other side.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said then walked to the next room.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." Toriel said.

I felt a shiver go down my spine when she called me "my child"

"However, I have a difficult task to ask of you…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this…" She said, then ran off.

I stood there stunned for a second, I honestly expected something more. I did as she said and walked to the other side of the room.

Toriel came out from behind a pillar. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you." She said. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

I winced.

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence."

I tried hard not to laugh at this, then I reminded myself that she knew nothing about me, or my past, then why was she trying so hard to protect me?

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." Toriel said. "Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

I wondered what "business" she had to attend to, and why she really wanted me to stay here.

"I have an idea." She said. "I will give you a cell phone."

For a second, I considered telling her that giving me a phone would only put me in danger. But then decided not to.

"If you have a need for anything, just call." Toriel smiled warmly. "Be good, alright?"

After giving me the phone, she left. A few seconds after she left, I did too. I heard the phone ring. "Hello? This is Toriel." Came the voice. "You have not left the room, have you?"

I stared in disbelief at the phone, then quickly replied, "It's only been a few seconds since you left! I wouldn't leave the room that quickly!"

"Okay, there are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourself. Be good, alright?" And with that, she hung up.

I walked into the next room, completely ignoring the cracks in the ground I fell into a pile of leaves that broke my fall. In front of me were two doors, they looked exactly the same, but I went up the right one and was led to the other side of the unstable ground. I walked to the next room and Toriel called me again.

"Hello? This is Toriel." She said over the phone. "For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

I hesitated. "Um, cinnamon?"

"Oh, I see thank you very much!" I heard the phone click.

I walked a few feet before Toriel called _again_. "Hello? This is Toriel." She said for the third time."You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? Right, right, I understand, thank you for being patient, by the way." She hung up. I didn't even say anything.

I looked up to see more spikes. "Oh c'mon…" I said, then noticed a rock not to far from a button, I pushed it onto the button and the spikes retracted. I was about to leave the room when I ran into another frog.

"Oh come on! I don't have time for this!" I said to the frog, it looked hurt, but still confused as if it didn't understand me. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" I facepalmed. "All I have to do is say something and you'll leave me alone…" The frog looked confused. I spared it. No use killing something that won't fight back. Then I just recieved money.

I walked past the retracted spikes and got a call. "Hello?" Toriel said. "You do not have any allergies do you?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Huh? Why am I asking? No reason… no reason at all." She hung up.

I stared at the phone, what was that all about?

In the next room it looked like the floor would give out if I stepped _near_ it. Seeing no other options, I stepped towards it, I got on my hands and knees to feel if any of the tiles were stable.

To my amazement, there appeared to be a path.

I continued to follow the path feeling ahead of me to make sure it was stable, I almost made it to the end, when I ran into _two_ frogs.

I spoke to them, a few flies buzzed around me, I shooed them off, but then I hit one. "Ow! That kind of hurt!" I decided to try and dodge the flies from then on.

I walked into the next room and hesitated, I half expected Toriel to call me again. When she didn't I continued forward.

In front of me were three rocks, buttons, and a small bridge covered with spikes, easy enough.

I pushed the middle rock and then ran into a frog and a… uh… a um, a thing, it kinda looked like a ghost with antennae legs and arms, it looked like it didn't even want to fight me, I simply told it that it didn't _have_ to fight me and it left!

I continued to spare the frog, and push another rock, but when I got to the third rock, it told me not to push it! Geez, this place gets weirder by the second! None of these monsters even _want_ to fight me!

I asked the rock if it could just move to the button and it did! The spikes went down, the rock got off the button. I really didn't have time for this. I asked the rock to stay and it did, finally.

The next room had a table with cheese stuck to it and a mouse hole not to far from it, I assumed there was nothing to do here so I moved on.

In the next room, there was a ghost laying on some leaves, just repeatedly saying "z" out loud, pretending to be asleep. It was kind of in my way, so I gave it a little nudge.

We went into a fight, I smiled awkwardly.

"heh…" The ghost said as it cried.

I avoided the tears remembering what happened when I accidentally touched one of those flies. I tried to be nice to the ghost, I don't know why, my guess is that I couldn't hurt it, since it was already dead, but there was not really a reason for me to be _nice_ to it… unless, of course… I really wanted to please the goat lady… Which would be impossible! Because I haven't wanted to please _anyone_ in years! I haven't actually had any interest in liking anybody since… my mom… I don't think I even know _how_ anymore, which means that any _nice_ thing I said to anybody was most likely fake… I already knew this, just didn't think you did…

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the ghost asking if I liked a hat that I was sure it wasn't wearing two minutes ago.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! It's a great hat!" I said, the fight ended.

"i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around…" The ghost said. "But today I met somebody nice… oh, I'm rambling again… i'll get out of your way…"

After the ghost said that, it seemed to fade from existence.

In front of me were two doorways, I decided to take the one on the left, seeing as the one in front of me appeared to only have a few cobwebs.

In the next room there was a sign that read: _Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down and to the right. Come and eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!_

"Elgh! No thanks… I'm not a spider, and I take no interest in eating spiders…" I said as I past the sign. There were also three frogs in the room, I waved awkwardly and smiled.

I almost exited the room before receiving a call from Toriel.

"Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might find something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." She hung up.

I just realized that most of these conversations were very one sided. I didn't care that much, I was just noticing.

I continued on through the RUINS, ignorant of the pain that would be caused in the not-too-distant future.

 **(A/N) AAHHHH! I'm sorry that this story relies so much on the original game, I noticed this too late and I will try to not rely as much on** _ **exactly**_ **where** _ **each and every**_ **monster stands, while most** **some of the dialog will stay the same, I do hope to change it! And I'm planning on making a bigger change pretty soon… Well, bye! Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
